Rip Currents
by ADivergentRebel
Summary: Tobias has always had a thing for Tris. He likes to keep that to himself, though. When he and Zeke decide to go to the beach, the unthinkable happens. How will Tobias react? Will he still care what other people think of his feelings? Scary instructor Four, might just turn into a lovesick puppy.
1. Chapter 1

**Tobias's POV:**

I don't want to be here. Zeke decided we should "have a fun day at the beach" Yeah, right. Zeke has been going on and on about the girl he likes, stupid things Uriah is up to, and what's going on in his life. I'm only half listening.

"So anyway, she's really hot man." Zeke says as he picks up his fourth can of beer. I nod and watch the ocean.

Waves have always fascinated me. I listen to the sound of the waves, and let myself believe that everything will be alright. My head turns Zeke's voice into a mindless drone, so I can be alone with my thoughts. I watch people sit in the ocean and talk, play, or relax.

_Then she catches my eye. Tris._

My eyes fill with longing as I see her and her friend, Christina messing around in the sand. Tris is laughing and smothering herself in sunscreen. They are too far away for me to hear what they are saying, so I try to read their lips.

Christina says something that looks like, "Why do you need so much sunscreen?" Tris shrugs and says something along the lines of "You know how pale I am, I burn really easily."

Christina nods and shoves Tris playfully. Tris glares at her and grabs a handful of sand and throws it into Christina's hair. Christina's mouth goes wide, and I assume she's gasping. Tris laughs so hard she clutches her stomach and tries to catch her breath.

I smile. They are definitely having more fun than Zeke and I. Tris pulls off her gray swimsuit coverup to reveal a plain black bikini. I start to drool. She's absolutely... stunning. But she looks uncomfortable. I want to run up to her and shield her beautiful body from the other boys who have started staring. Tris turns pink.

Christina must say something about how beautiful she looks because she seems to gain an ounce of confidence. She drags Tris by the arm and pulls her into the ocean. They venture out until Tris tells them to stop. By now they are pretty deep, and have started splashing each other.

Tris gets overheated and dunks her head into the water making her blonde hair a little darker with water. Christina does the same and when she comes up, Tris throws her head backing laughing. Christina looks confused.

While still laughing, Tris manages to point at Christina's nose. A medium sized crab has hold of the bridge of her nose. Christina crosses her eyes to look at her nose, and shrieks. "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" She yells. I can hear her from across the beach. Tris laughs harder and pulls the crab off her nose, throwing it deeper in the ocean. It lands a few yards away from them.

Then the unthinkable happens. Something pulls Tris under the water by her ankles she opens her mouth to scream, but water floods her mouth. She spits it out quickly and chokes. She tries to fight it, but it is too strong. Christina tries to grab her, but it is too quick.

_A rip current._ Panic overwhelms me and I run after her and jump into the water, leaving a surprised Zeke behind.

I swim as fast as I can, putting every single ounce of muscle I have into each of my strokes. I am over to where she was in no time and Christina is just standing there, dazed. I glare at her and follow the current.

I realize it isn't getting me anywhere, so I swim under water and open my eyes. The salt water burns. I have to fight to keep my eyes open. I swim incredibly fast, and look around for her. I finally see Tris. Her eyes are closed and the rip-current is carrying her along. I reach my hands into the current and realize why neither of them could fight it.

I wrap my arms around her limp body and pull out an unconscious Tris into my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake to the sound of a bird. A Sea Gull, to be more specific. I am at the beach. A gush of thick, salty air breezes by me. I take a deep breath before opening my eyes. A man stands over me, looking at me with concerned, deep blue eyes. "Tobias," I try to say, but my voice cracks. He smiles a little. "How do you feel, Tris?" I sit up, slowly. I think about his question for a moment. How DO I feel? I look down at my body. Tobias has covered me up in his t-shirt and I am on a towel, shaded by a rainbow umbrella. I cough a little. "I don't know." I finally say. Tobias's smile disappears and he nods. Then he slowly wraps his arm around me, pulling me to him. I stiffen, uncomfortable with any physical contact. I watch the waves hit the shore and erode the beach slowly. Waves have always fascinated me. They seem to be so free and careless. They can choose be small and weak, or big and mighty. And when they are big and mighty, only the idiotic stand in their way. But both types produce good, and damage. I like to think that I am a wave. Sometimes, I choose to be small and weak, and others to be big and mighty. I cause some good things to happen, and I cause some damage.

Tobias clears his throat. "I wanted to tell you something." He says, looking down at the beach towel. I turn to him and raise my eyebrows.

"Is that so?" He nods, slowly. "I think I might be in love with you." His cheeks turn a light pink. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."

I feel heat rise to my cheeks. "I think that would be wise." I lean on him a little more, because it is a sign of affection, but mostly because I still feel light headed. "I think I'm in love with you, too."

I can feel a huge grin spread across his face. It is strange to see Tobias so happy. Right now, he is definitely not the same intimidating combat instructor. He is showing a softer, lighter side. _This_ is Tobias. And I am in love with him. Tobias turns toward me and looks down at me, his eyes taking on a lighter shade of blue. He looks handsome. I walk my hand to the edge of the beach towel and begin to trace random patterns in the sand. I stare out at the beach scene before me. The sun is starting to set, creating an ombre of pink and orange across the sky. The colors smear together like a watercolor painting.

Tobias remains quiet. Silence usually bothers me. It is filled with words that remain unspoken, or lack of knowing what to say. But with Tobias, it's different. It's as if my presence is enough. As if his presence is enough.

I don' know how much time has passed when Tobias decides to speak again. He lifts my cups my face in his hands, and uses his thumbs to caress my cheek slowly. A small, shy smile spreads across his face. A smile I would never expect to see on Tobias.

"I love you, Tris."

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I love reading them. You guys are awesome. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really appreciate the reviews, keep them coming!**

**4**

**-Beatrice**


End file.
